


Gabriel's Crazy Son (Mini-trickster) Drabbles

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Spn: Mini-Tricksters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheese, Cheesecake, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gross, Insanity, M/M, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Underage Drug Use, Video & Computer Games, insane oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: If Ozul was in earlier seasons





	Gabriel's Crazy Son (Mini-trickster) Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SPN

Sam and Dean are going after the trickster after Sam noticed the strawberry syrup instead of regular syrup.

Suddenly the brothers see a young 8-year-old looking boy eating a box of Cheez-its. The kid approaches the disguised trickster...the kid has black hair covering one of his eyes, black pants, an oversized black t-shirt with a skull on it, and black combat boots. He has a bored yet angry expression.

"Dad?" He shouted in monotone.

"What Willy?" said the annoyed man.

"Don’t call me Willy? Can I help?" he said.

"Get back to your prank calls or your video games," said the trickster.

"But dad-" the bored kid was interrupted.

"No buts kiddo!" said the trickster.

The bored kid crushes the cheese-flavored crackers in his hand, stomps, and storms off.

"This is totally unfair..." said the kid.

“I love you too my little sugar cookie!” said the trickster smiling.

“Eeeww I told you not to call me that!” said the boy in disgust.

Willy suddenly snaps his fingers and he disappeared.

“Hahaha, kids…” muttered the trickster.

Sam wants to have revenge but now he’s a little conflicted that there’s a mini-trickster. While Dean is smirking a little.

“Heh Sugar Cookie...what dad calls his kid that?” muttered Dean as he tries not to laugh.

~~~~

Sam is about to cry as Gabriel gets ready to snap his fingers to make things go back to the way they were.

Suddenly the little goth boy appears again. This time with a half-shaved hair.

“Dad! I accidentally brought Mario and Sonic to life and they are wreaking havoc on Tokyo... Also, I just pissed off Cthulhu and he’s about to leave the deepest bottom of the ocean...” said the boy in a bored tone.

Sam’s eyes widen.

“You can clean those messes yourself kiddo...just put those characters back where they belong and apologize to Cthulhu for whatever you did to him, I’m not even gonna ask why you shave your head...” said Gabe.

“Don’t call me Willy and please help me...” said Willy with a slightly worried tone.

“I can’t keep cleaning all your messes honeybunch...I know you can do that yourself,” said the Archangel.

“Don’t call me Honeybunch!” said Willy blushing.

“Also thanks for ruining the serious moment…” said Gabriel and Willy shrug in response and Gabriel snaps his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is if my oc Ozul were in earlier seasons
> 
> aka I feel bad for not updating the other stories but I'll try my best to do so


End file.
